Honoka Birthday Sick Day
by HonoMaki22
Summary: That feeling though when you have a sick in your own special day it's kind of worse but what happens when there someone or some group of people surprise you. Disclaimer: I don't own any Love Live, characters or anything. I just create, make and own my story.


There are times when something special occasional day there is still unfair or unlucky happened just like our leader of muse.

"Onee-chan here's your medicine and your food" said the crimson hazelnut haired girl carrying a tray

"Thanks Yukiho" Honoka smiled sweetly at her sister

As Yukiho finished placed the tray at the coffee table, she helped her Onee-chan to sit up from the bed and started feeding her. As the leader of muse finished eating her food and after taking the medicine, her sister helped her to lie down in her bed.

"Thank you Yukiho and I'm sorry you have to take care of me" said Honoka as she smiled apology to her sister

"What are you talking about? It's normally to take of you since you're sick and it's your birthday today so Happy Birthday Onee-chan" said Yukiho as she took the tray and started going to the door

"I'll be going now and by the way I will be home late today and maybe Mom and Dad will be coming home late today too but I hope you enjoy the rest of the day" Yukiho chuckled as she closed the door

*sighed* "How will I enjoy this day if I'm just laying on my bed for whole day?!" exclaim Honoka as result her head started to hurt

"uhhh… why do I still have a fever this time of day when it is my birthday today? It's been 3 days since I had a fever" said Honoka irritate that she still had a fever

"tsk.. I guess I should take a rest… *sighed* I wonder what are they doing right now" said the certain ginger haired girl as she slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

The seven figures went inside the Kousaka household and walked in the hallway to upstairs.

"Thankfully Yukiho lend us the key to their house" said mother of the muse

"I hope Honoka-chan recovered" shyly said the rice lover girl

"Nya! So we can now surprise Honoka!" cheerfully said cat girl

"It's a good thing that Honoka family let us celebrate her birthday while they gone" said the pigtailed haired girl

"Everyone be quiet Honoka might still asleep we should be all quiet" said the archery girl

They are now in front of the room of Honoka. Slowly they open the door and saw their leader sleeping in her bed. They all went inside to check on her and the crimson haired girl suggested that she's the one who will look the condition of Honoka and everyone agreed since she is the daughter of the famous Nishikino Hospital and knows more about medicals.

"How's Honoka-chan, Maki-chan?" said the designer of muse

"Well, she's still have a slight fever but don't worry she will be okay unlike yesterday her fever is down to 36.8℃" declared the composer of the muse as she check-up their leader who sleeping soundly

"Well, that's a good news then now we should continue our plan so everyone let's now started and please keep the noise low as possible" said the choreographer of the muse

"Hai" answered whispery by the seven girls

* * *

Honoka beginning to wake up and blinking many times. She sat up on her bed and surprised that her towel is still wet like someone put on her forehead just now maybe her mom or dad. She then took the thermometer in the bedside and put in her underarm. She waited for a moment until the thermometer make a sound of beep.

"Mm! I don't have a fever anymore hehe~ " Honoka cheerfully said

"I should take a quick bath since I'm full of sweat"

She went to the bathroom in the end of the hallway. After Honoka take a bath she just wear a clothes white short and red t-shirt with a combination of jacket. She went downstairs as she turn to the living room she heard some noise and chatting so she she went and check it out. Her eyes wide open at the sight of the room that is has a design and some different colors of balloon and delicious smelled food and all the members of muse.

"E-everyone why are you all here?" said Honoka as she can't believe that all of her friends are here.

"Isn't obvious? we all here because its your birthday" Nico crosseing her arms and smiled as she said that

*chuckled* we want to surprise you Honoka-chan" said Kotori

"E-eh!? b-but what about school?! its only 1:00 pm!" exclaimed Honoka

"Well, it won't hurt to take a day off from school" said Eli

"And besides we want to celebrate your birthday today even though you still have a slight of fever" said Nozomi

"W-well I don't have a fever anymore" said Honoka

"Really? Thats wonderful!" said Hanayo

Maki went to Honoka to check if she don't have a fever anymore.

"Looks like your fever gone but you should take it easy today" said Maki

"Thank you Maki-chan"

"Honoka you should take a sit here" said Umi as she gestured Honoka to take a sit

"Don't worry Honoka we will take care of you today nya! " said Rin

They all started to celebrate the birthday of their leader. They make sure that their leader didn't exert much energy and they took care of her like feeding her even though Honoka insist that she will be the one feeding herself but of course the members of muse didn't listen to her so Honoka give up since she knows that they won't listen to her. After the food they all bring the gifts and give it to their leader. They now bring the strawberry birthday cake they lit the candles and they all start singing while the leader is in the center. Honoka was overwhelmed by what her friends done. She was so emotional and happy. She wished that they always be together like this forever. She blow the candles.

"E-everyone Thank you so much! I love you all! " Honoka cried and hugged her friends and they all hugged her back

"Happy Birthday Honoka and we love you too! *giggled/chuckled*" they all said in the same time

After that they cleaned all the mess and put Honoka into the bed until they make sure that she's asleep. In the night her family turn to celebrate her birthday and Yukiho happily to see her onee-chan enjoying her birthday.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Happy Birthday Honoka-chan!**

 **It's 11:58pm here haha Sorry bit late or already late hahaha**

 **This is a rush story so I hope you guys like it! heheh**

 **See ya~**


End file.
